Recent medical advances have allowed more patients to survive serious injuries or disease processes than ever before. Unfortunately, the period of bed rest required for recovery often leads to severe deterioration of muscle strength and a corresponding inability of the patient to support full body weight upon standing. It is challenging for rehabilitation specialists to help these patients regain the ability to stand and begin ambulation, and the challenge is especially great for obese patients. A common technique in conventional practice is to summon as many colleagues as practical to lift and maneuver the weakened patient to a standing position while he or she attempts to bear full weight through the lower extremities. This technique is not only dangerous, because of the risk of a fall, but it is also psychologically degrading for the patient as the activity reinforces the patient's dependence on others.
Lifting devices, such as patient lifts used in the healthcare industry may be utilized to move a patient between various positions, such as moving from a bed to a standing position and moving from a sitting position to a standing position. Patient lifts may be equipped with a sling that is coupled to a lifting arm that is utilized to lift the patient. However, conventional patient lifts may move the patient between the various positions by applying a constant or predetermined force to lift the patient, such that the patient moves between the various positions without supporting themselves.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative adaptive mobility lifts that selectively provide variable force to lift a patient, thereby allowing the patient to progressively support themselves without assistance.